


rocket/waterfalls.

by addxndum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Fluff, Smut, We back at it again, its cute i promise, there are a lot of fun things that happen throughout the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addxndum/pseuds/addxndum
Summary: Yongsun rarely forgets things at her office.





	rocket/waterfalls.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another piece for wheesun nation. This took me ages to write, and I definitely suffered. But it was worth it.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Rocket" by Beyonce.
> 
> Also inspired by the office outfits the girls had on during that one photoshoot.
> 
> Shoutout to the "Gleam" for inspiring a portion of this oneshot as well.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wheein considered herself to be a hardworking person. While it may seem a bit egoistic of her, she had a work ethic that most people would be surprised by. From an outside perspective, it may seem as though she was an ‘all work and no play’ type of employee. But several of her close friends knew that that was far from the truth.

Her personal office was a semi small space. A coffee table and two couches rested near the wall of the room as her desk faced the door. She refrained from playing her own music until after hours. Not wanting to look like a fool with her carefree dancing and singing, she waited until the office emptied. If she felt bored at work, the one - way glass encasing her office was to her advantage.

On Fridays, Wheein opted to stay longer so that her workload for the coming week was easier to manage. Usually, Wheein enjoyed being by herself. While she had her own separate space from the general office, she savored the freedom of having her door open. Constantly having it closed during work left her feeling a bit claustrophobic.

Soft R&B music flowed easily throughout the office, accompanied by Wheein’s velvet vocals. Finishing her tasks for the following week, she sat scrolling through her phone. Before leaving any place, Wheein had the habit of prolonging her stay by distracting herself. Usually it was scrolling through social media, sometimes it was drawing or writing.

A familiar song reached Wheein’s ears as she hummed the melody. She smirked, remembering the last time she heard this song. She found herself reminiscing, it had been a long time since she had done that. Eyes closing, Wheein melted into her chair as she took in the hook of the song, the familiar rhythm igniting her imagination.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_And rock right up to the side of my mountain_

The room was dark, save for the orange lights illuminating her silhouette. Walking with a sway to her hips, her heels echoing a distinct staccato on the wooden floor. Wheein took in the look of lust set upon her. Dressed in a black garter set, she smiled as she found eyes roaming her body.

_Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak_

Walking towards the chair, she bent forward before whispering into sensitive ears, “You ready baby?”. She felt hands grip her hips, “Tsk, you know the rules. No touching.” Hands lightly traced the belt on her thigh, she sighed lightly. She stood up walking away from the chair with a sway in her hips.

_And reach right into the bottom of my fountain_

A loud groan echoed in the room, as she canted her hips from side to side. Her smirk couldn’t be seen by her spectator, gaining confidence as she caressed her hands over her form. Turning to face her audience, she saw white knuckles gripping the bottom of the chair, “Hi baby.” Wheein wanted to laugh, but felt powerful being desired to this intensity.

_I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep_

Looking into dark eyes, she dropped slowly. Hands lighting grazing her front, settling on her thighs as she spread them. The music was still loud, deep bass encouraging Wheein to move sensually as her lips parted. Tongue coming to lick her lips, she craned her neck sideways as she got on her knees.

_Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow_

Her movements had been accentuated by the bass of the song. She felt her spectator become enraptured with every beat that had passed. This was intended to be a show for the pleasure of her partner, yet she found pleasure in being desired.

_Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe_

On her knees, she spread her legs wider as her hands skated across her thighs. She sat on the floor as her fingers caressed her body. Moving upwards past her taut abdomen, lighting pinching her nipples through the garter bra.

_And wash me over until my well runs dry_

Shifting positions as the song neared its chorus, she got on her hands and knees. The light had accented the shape of her body, hips raised and swayed as the space between the two closed.

_Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me_

Reaching her destination, she looked into dark eyes as she mouthed the lyrics.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wheein was brought back to the present when she felt her own hand touch her thigh. She hadn’t noticed its wandering, but was not surprised. This song had always ignited her desire for pleasure.

Glancing around the dimly lit office, she weighed her options. Laying her eyes on the clock, Wheein concluded that no one would come in when it was almost midnight. Standing from her chair, she walked across the office to close the door.

On her journey back to her desk, Wheein took a moment to check out her reflection in the glass. Letting out a low whistle, she smirked at her outfit, “Shit, I look good.”

Today her outfit consisted of a short tan pencil skirt, a white button up, and a plaid tie with complementary colors. Sitting down for a long period of time had caused the skirt to ride up a little bit, well above her knee. Wheein tousled her light brown hair, thinking of possibility dying it to a darker color or getting extensions.

Sighing as she sat down, Wheein turned up the volume of her speaker as she rummaged through her purse. Humming as she continued, she let out a noise as she finally found what she was looking for. Sighing, she eyed the pink vibrating dildo in her hand.

Testing the intensity, she turned it to the first level. Resting it on her palm, she let herself grow familiar with the feeling before moving up to the other settings. She found herself getting excited at the idea of getting herself off at the office. While this was her personal space, it was general knowledge that people shouldn’t get themselves off at work.

Wheein couldn’t help but get a little excited, it had been some time since she was able to relax like this. Working at a new office had made her busier than expected. Adjusting herself to a more comfortable position on her rolling chair, she unbuttoned her shirt. While she had the first two undone as part of her outfit, she continued going down until she could palm her chest.

Sighing to herself, she set the toy onto the desk as she pulled her skirt upwards. A low buzz could be heard if someone had listened hard enough, if the music was soft enough. The lyrics of the song drowned out the noise of the toy and the person using it.

_Rock it ’til waterfalls_

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun rarely forgets things at her office.

Making the decision to start her own law firm after working at her fair share of incompetent ones had been stressful, to say the least. However, working on various cases focusing on women’s justice was fulfilling. She wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Making her way up the elevator, she checked her watch, half past midnight. Sighing to herself, she made a mental checklist of things to bring home from her desk. Working from home wasn’t the best, but sometimes the job required more from her.

She felt soft bass thumping through the office as the elevator door opened. She knew Wheein stayed later some days, but she hadn’t expected the woman to be here this late. Despite their offices were next to one another, the two weren’t too close. Rarely seeing each other outside of business related meetings and events.

Yongsun once saw Wheein at a night market buying snacks and drinks. The pair ended up at Wheein’s apartment with food and alcohol in tow. Yongsun’s cheeks brightened at the memory of the other woman witnessing her drunken state after a couple sips of beer. How Yongsun got home is beyond her.

Usually, she would drive herself. But she had lost her original car keys somewhere at home, and kept a spare key in her office drawer.

Humming thoughtfully, she felt that it was time her driver got a raise. Walking to her office, she opened her purse. Stuffing things inside, she decided to tidy up her space before leaving for the night, again. She recognized the song playing from the next office, it was from an older Beyonce album that she adored.

Content with the state of her desk and office, she made her way out. Stopping in front of her office, she wondered if she should offer Wheein a ride home. It’s late and the younger woman shouldn’t be out alone. Texting her driver, she told him that she’ll be taking a little longer than intended.

Seeing the shorter woman’s office door slightly open, she knocked lightly. The volume of the music drowned out any other noise. She called out Wheein’s name, but was met with no reply. Shaking her head, she wondered how Wheein could work with such loud music playing. Pushing the door to open more, she stuck her head in with her hand holding the knob.

“Hey, Wheein—“

Yongsun squeaked as she quickly shut the door and closed her eyes. Blushing heavily, she walked quickly towards the elevator, hoping to forget the image she now has ingrained in her mind. She texted her driver to meet her at the front of the office.

Wheein.

Legs spread on her desk, head thrown back. Cheeks rosy, mouth open.

Wheein.

Eyes closed, shirt undone, skirt bunched up around her waist. A hand working diligently between her thighs.

Wheein.

_Fuck._

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wheein’s right hand teased her clit while her left tended to her nipples. Twisting and tugging lightly, she whined loudly. Had there been anyone in the office, they would have heard. The music did well in buffering any light noises she made, but it couldn’t cover her moans.

She had been touching herself for 30 minutes, she was slightly embarrassed with how wet she was.

She made a mental note to buy herself a new chair.

When she finally sunk the vibrator inside her, she’s not surprised by how easily it moves against her walls. Letting out a groan, she knows she’s close.

It doesn’t take long for her to reach her peak.

She starts a relentless pace, deciding that she’s teased herself enough. She let out a sharp whines as she thought of that night. She relishes the feeling of being full.

Her cheeks growing warmer at the distinct sound of the vibrations against her cunt. She was being loud and shameless, the music fading into the background as she focused on bringing herself over the edge.

Her palm grazed her clit with every thrust, her hips raising to push the toy in deeper. She felt herself nearing her release, her left hand moving to rub her clit in tight circles.

Letting out a keening groan, her back lifted from the chair as her legs twitched.

She continued to rub her clit in slow circles as she came down from her high. Removing her dildo, she looked at the wetness.

Humming as she licked it clean, she tasted good. Grabbing sanitary towels from her drawer, she wiped herself up before she fixed her skirt and shirt.

Finally, she got up and made her way to leave. Checking twice to make sure she had her necessities, she stood outside her door. She put the dildo in a bag, reminding herself to wash it as soon as she got home.

Turning to lock it and leave for the weekend, she noticed a small card on the floor by her foot.

Picking it up, her eyes widened as she read its content.

“Her Justice Law Firm: An organization that works to make sure her story is heard.  
For inquiries contact: Yongsun Kim  
Business Email: solar@herjustice.co  
Phone: 1 (877) 324 - 1789”

_Fuck._

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Wheein felt her anxiety rise as she reread the words. What was Yongsun’s business card doing at the foot of her door? In front of her office?

Quickly walking towards the elevator, she wondered what Yongsun was doing back at such a late hour. Perhaps she forgot something in her office, and dropped it on her way out. She called herself a cab as she waited to reach the lobby of their building. Her activity had caused her to stay well past one in the morning.

On the ride home, Wheein held the card in her hands, fidgeting slightly. Should she give it back? Yongsun had thousands of copies printed and wouldn’t even notice one missing. But she knew that the other woman hadn’t meant to leave her business card there.

Closing her eyes, Wheein rested for a little in the cab. When she finally arrived at her apartment, she hung up her coat and threw her body onto the couch. It turns out that she was more exhausted than she thought. Pulling out a power bar from her purse, she unwrapped and ate in thoughtful silence.

Rising from the couch, she made her way to the kitchen. She opted out of making herself some tea, deciding that a long shower would do her well.

Turning the water on, she went to her room to sort out her clothes while she waited for the water to heat up. Pulling out her phone, she out on a calming playlist as she turned on her speaker. She also made a reminder to buy a new office chair.

She sighed as the warm water hit her skin, instantly relaxing. She closed her eyes as she sifted shampoo through her hair. Since it was above her shoulder, her showers didn’t take long and she didn’t need as much shampoo or conditioner.

She faced the shower head, hand reaching out to turn off the water when her head shot up suddenly. Eyes wide, she covered her mouth as she made a startling realization.

What if Yongsun had come into her office for a brief second while she was busy? What began plaguing her mind now was more than anything she could have thought earlier.

What if Yongsun saw her?

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun paced back and forth in her living room with a glass of wine, talking out loud. Jjing tilted her head as she followed the direction of Yongsun’s footsteps.

“I mean, she’s free to do whatever she wants. I just don’t entirely agree with the fact that she did it in the office.” She stopped to look at Jjing, as if the dog would reply.

“But then again, it is her personal office. So it’s not like she doesn’t have privacy, and she can do whatever she wants in her space. But it definitely goes against office protocol.” Yongsun stopped walking, and sat on the couch. Setting her glass on the coffee table, she melted into the couch.

“I don’t know, Jjing. I just need to forget it all happened.”

She knows that she could never bring it up with Wheein. As far as the younger woman knew, she was alone in the office.

Shaking her head, she hoped that she could sleep off the tension. There was no way she would be able to look Wheein in the eye for at least a month.

Closing her eyes, she remembers Wheein’s head thrown back. Her mouth slightly open, with eyes shut tight.

If only she heard the noises she made.

_No._

Looking at her phone, she tended to her emails. Glancing at the clock, she was thankful that the office was closed on weekends. “Alright, I need a shower. I’ll be back baby. If not, I’m asleep.”

After a long shower, Yongsun sat in bed as she replied to text messages she didn’t get to while at work. She debated on texting Byulyi for advice on how she should react to the situation. If she did, she might be cutting hours on her sleeping schedule. But was she going to get sleep any time soon? Sighing, she opened up her conversation with the woman. Pressing the call button, she waited a couple seconds before Byulyi picked up.

“You know, people usually consider phone calls at this hour to be booty calls.” Byulyi’s lighthearted tone was a nice change of pace after tonight’s events.

Yongsun chuckled. “You wish this was a booty call.” Before she could continue, Byulyi snorted. “I have a nice ass, and you know it.”

Smiling, she hummed in agreement. Going to the gym together and sharing the same personal trainer had meant that she saw the fruits of Byulyi’s labor, often.

Clearing her throat, there was a brief silence before she spoke. “Listen, I need advice.” Taking the silence that followed as a sign that Byulyi was waiting for her to go on, she continued.

“So, let’s say it’s after hours and you back to your office. You went home in a hurry because it was after a big meeting. Feeling good, you pack up your things in a haste and just went home. After a couple of hours, you realize that you left some paperwork and you make the decision to go back to work after going out to dinner. It’s around maybe, 11:30PM and you finally contact your driver to take you back to the office. But then-“

“Yong, there’s too many details in the story. What’s going on?” Byulyi was slightly concerned since Yongsun seemed a bit out of breath from talking so fast.

Yongsun realized that she had gotten up and began pacing again, back and forth in her room. A thump resounded in the room as she sighed, she was almost too embarrassed to say what happened, but she had already gone through the trouble of calling Byulyi.

She mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Some more mumbling.

“Yong, it’s almost three in the morning. I really want to go to sleep.” Yongsun heard sheets shifting over the phone, like Byulyi was tucking herself in.

“I walked in on one of my employees.”

Silence.

There were more sheets shifting, until Byulyi spoke. “Yongsun, I don’t see a problem with walking in and seeing one of your employees still in the office after hours. You know some people are like that—“

“No Byul, I walked in on one of my employees.” Yongsun heard a gasp and before she could stop herself, she started to ramble.

“Now I don’t know what to do. I really didn’t mean to, it was after hours anyway so it’s not like anyone was supposed to be there. But I forgot paperwork for the court case that's happening soon, and so I went back and that all happened. Now I don’t think I can show my face without blushing.” Yongsun let out a breath, she felt better now that she finally talked about it.

“Who was it?”

Of all the questions, Yongsun didn’t think this would be one of them. She let out an exasperated sigh, “Who it is doesn’t matter! I walked in on someone doing a very private activity. And now I can never look them in the eye.”

Byulyi started to giggle, which turned into a full laugh. Of course it was Yongsun. Who else would walk in on one of her employees masturbating? But Byulyi was curious to know who it was, Yongsun seemed to tense more at the thought of sharing a name than anything else.

Then it clicked.

“It was that girl whose office is next to yours, wasn’t it?”

There was silence, then a hum in agreement.

“Damn, dude. She’s beautiful, what are you gonna do now?”

Yongsun ran a hand through her hair, “I don’t know. I don’t think I could look her in the eyes ever again. I just have to forget about it. It was after hours, so she isn’t really in any trouble. But I don’t agree with her choice to do it in her office.”

Byulyi smiled as Yongsun didn’t object to her comment about the woman being attractive, “It sounds like it’s going to take you a long time to forget. But I know you didn’t do it on purpose. So don’t beat yourself up about it. The sun is going to rise soon, and we have a new day. Tackle this again tomorrow. You deserve some rest, Yong. I’ll call again.”

At the sound of Byulyi’s voice retiring, she felt relief wash over her. “Goodnight, Byulyi. Thank you.”

Yongsun hung up and settled into bed, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw Wheein. She tossed and turned.

Sleep won’t come as easy as she thought.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Monday came faster than expected. Wheein spent the weekend mulling over the thought of Yongsun catching her while she was in the office. She was dreading the workday, unsure of whether or not she could look her boss in the eyes.

When talking to Hyejin about it, the woman couldn’t help but cackle at Wheein’s circumstance. “So you couldn’t just keep it together until you got home?”

“You know I wouldn’t be in this position of that happened. Plus, no one was supposed to be there! No one’s ever been at the office that late.” Wheein had the phone on speaker as she got ready for work.

“Look, if she did catch you, I don’t think she’ll bring up. Plus, Yongsun is hot. Maybe you can use this to your advantage. You haven’t gotten laid in a while.”

If Hyejin could see Wheein’s face, she’d lose her life. Wheein would be breaking a lot of rules if she decided to pursue a sexual relationship with Yongsun. On top of that, she actually really liked her boss. She’s not sure if it could be just sex for her.

Wheein had a slight crush on the older woman, and Hyejin used it to her advantage often. Light teasing about how Yongsun was chivalrous in taking her home those other times, so she wouldn’t stay too late at the office. After the night the two had at her apartment, Wheein’s feelings grew. Yongsun was so clumsy when she was drunk.

“Hyejin, you know how I feel about her. I don’t think I want to risk losing my job.”

That was important too. As hectic as it was working there, Wheein found it very fulfilling to help women in need. Especially in cases of spousal abuse or neglect. On top of it all, she had no way of knowing if Yongsun was interested in women, or interested in her.

Hyejin hummed thoughtfully. Wheein picked up her phone, “Hey, I have to go. I’ll call you later when I get home. Maybe we can grab dinner tonight.”

“You better call! I want to know what happens today!”

Wheein sighed as she hung up.

Looking at herself in the mirror once more, she gave herself a small pep talk.

“You got this. Just act like everything is normal. If she brings it up then she does, but if she doesn’t then everything can just be as it was.”

Right?

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Usually, Monday’s weren’t so bad. While Yongsun never considered herself to be a morning person, she forced herself out of bed.

“Lazy people have no future.” She reminded herself, as she stretched and made coffee. It was only 6:30AM, which meant that she had time before she had to get ready and go to work.

She sat scrolling through her phone as time went by. She contemplated bringing lunch from home, but settled on going out during her break. If the tension with Wheein got too much, she could use that as her way out.

She fed Jjing, double checking to make sure the dog had plenty of water to drink, before she got ready for work.

Coming out in a pantsuit, she put on her heels before turning to give herself a once over in the mirror. Seeing Jjing in the corner of her eye, she gave her some attention before leaving.

“I’ll see you when I get home okay? I’ll tell you all about what happens today, if anything happens. Wish me luck, baby. I’ve got a long day ahead of me.”

Picking up her purse, she checked to make sure the paperwork she came to pick up Friday night was in its rightful place. Fixing her hair, she made sure she had her spare key in her purse. She made a mental note to call the car dealership about getting a new one delivered.

On her way out, she was greeted by the doorman.

“Good morning miss.” He greeted her with a smile, while holding the door for Yongsun.

Smiling back at him, Yongsun thanked him for his kindness. “It’s definitely a morning, Derek. How are we doing today?”

As she made her way out, Derek handed her a cup of tea. Surprised, she thanked him profusely as she walked to the garage. She got a better look at the note attached as she set it into the cupholder.

“Thought I’d buy you some tea to ease the tension of going into work today. Call me if you need reinforcement! Stay healthy. Love you!” Her smile grew as she saw Byulyi’s signature on the bottom.

A single star. This time, there was a heart right next to it.

Taking out her phone, she took a quick selfie with the cup and sent it to Byulyi. She sent several hearts and a big smiley face.

Today was going to be a day.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The day went by slowly. Yongsun was deep in her work mindset, that she didn’t realize someone knocking on her door. Checking to see if she had any meetings with anyone, she frowned slightly at the unexpected visitor.

“Yongsun?” At the familiar voice, Yongsun sat up straight with her eyes wide. Attempting to maintain her composure, she cleared her throat and pretended to be working on new cases.

“Come in.”

Wheein cursed internally at Yongsun’s outfit choice for today. In a black and white pantsuit, with a silk bralette underneath. Was that work appropriate? She highly doubted it.

“Wheein? Is everything okay?” Yongsun smiled lightly, while her eyes held gentle concern within them. Wheein looked almost nervous.

The shorter woman stood by the door without saying a word, before she snapped out it and cleared her throat. Her cheeks flushed at being caught staring at the older woman.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to run this case by you, the woman just came by the office and is asking if we’d be willing to work pro bono.”

“No need to apologize, take a seat.”

She handed her boss the papers, before taking a seat facing her. The company didn’t work pro bono cases often, since they had to make money somehow. But Yongsun tried her best to work as many as she could, since she was well aware that some people would spend their entire savings trying to hire a good lawyer.

The room was silent as the head of the law firm took time reviewing the information. Occasionally humming, she made mental notes of questions to ask the woman when she came in again. This case was brutal, Yongsun felt sympathetic towards the victim.

“Do you have her contact info? I’d like to have her come in and speak to me. It seems like the court date is a month away from now, which gives us some time to prepare.”

Wheein nodded, giving the raven haired woman a piece of paper with the victim’s name written on it. Yongsun held her hand for a second, thumb moving back and forth on her finger.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo.” The lawyer’s voice sounded curious. To know the story, and if the younger woman had anymore.

Wheein smiled at the woman across from her, retracting her hand slowly. “Yeah, I have a couple. Most of the time though no one sees them at work, since my sleeves cover them.”  
Maybe one day Yongsun would learn more about them. And Wheein would share the story behind them.

Wheein heard the other woman call her name before she left her office, “Thank you. You look nice today.”

The younger woman beamed.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun let out a breath as soon as her door closed. Wheein looked distractingly good today. Is that how she dresses usually?

It was, in fact. Except today, it was a black pencil skirt with an oversized blazer and white button up. Yongsun couldn’t help but let her mind wander. She could afford a couple minutes of daydreaming, it was almost her lunch anyway.

She noticed another tattoo above the younger woman’s achilles. How did she not notice it before?

Yongsun felt herself growing more curious about her office neighbor as the day went by. Before her day dream got out of hand, her phone rang.

“Her Justice Incorporated, Yongsun speaking.”

“You sound so commanding when you use your work voice, such dominant energy coming from a small woman.” Yongsun rolled her eyes affectionately.

“Hi to you too, Byulyi. You know you called my work phone right? What’s up?” Yongsun sat back as she put her friend on speaker.

“Are you up for lunch? There’s this new place I’ve been looking at and—” Someone knocked on her door, interrupting their conversation.

Yongsun took Byulyi off speaker, letting her know that someone had knocked. Byulyi waited for a couple moments. “Who is it? Is it your cute neighbor? I hope it is.”

Yongsun blushed at Byulyi’s antics. She gestured for Wheein to come in, signaling that she was on a personal phone call.

“Shut up, Byul. I’ll call you back later.”

“Yeah, call me later when you finally take her out on a date.” Yongsun blushed harder as she hung up.

“Sorry! My friend was being really childish.” Yongsun said sheepishly. She willed her cheeks to stop feeling too warm.

“No, its okay. I’m about to take my break, and I noticed you haven’t left your office since you clocked in. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch.” Wheein blushed as she made eye contact with Yongsun.

Yongsun looked at her with curious eyes, and before she could reply, Wheein began to ramble. “With me. I mean lunch with me. Unless you already made plans with someone else, or if you have a meeting soon. Then we can get lunch separately. Please stop me from talking.” She looked pleadingly at the older woman.

Yongsun’s smile was blinding as she walked towards the younger woman. Wheein’s breath hitched at the full view of her outfit. The raven haired woman set her hand on Wheein’s shoulder before finally replying.

“Let’s go, shall we? What did you have in mind?”

Wheein giggled.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Lunch between the two went by quickly. As it turns out Yongsun had a meeting afterwards, which left the pair rushing back into the office.

While they ate at the cafe next door, Wheein shared the story of her finger tattoo. Explaining her close relationship with her mother, and hinted at Yongsun that she had two that were matching with her best friend.

Yongsun noticed herself taking in different parts of Wheein’s personality. Her wit was incredibly sharp, and her laugh made her soul feel lighter.

Yongsun apologized profusely as they rode the elevator up to their floor. “I’m sorry we had to rush back. I totally forgot I had a meeting.”

Wheein kept reassuring Yongsun that it was okay. But it seemed as though the woman wasn’t going to stop apologizing so soon.

“How about we go for drinks on Friday then? You can make it up to me” Wheein smirked, looking forward as the elevator dinged to let them know they’ve arrived.

“Like a date?” Yongsun followed Wheein’s figure as she walked away.

Stopping in front of their offices, Wheein smiled once more at Yongsun’s surprised face. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied. “If you want it to be.”

Yongsun stood in front of her door, flustered at what just happened. Embarrassment caught up quickly with her, rushing into her office.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted Byulyi an update on her situation.

“I think she just asked me out on a date?”

She put her phone to silent as she felt the impending bombardment of texts from Byulyi she’d be receiving. Sitting down on her couch, she spaced out for a couple minutes before she remembered the reason why lunch was cut short.

Yongsun would argue that she was only slightly late to the meeting.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

To say she was distracted would be an understatement. While Wheein had case files open in front of her, she found herself glossing over the content.

After she updated Hyejin on what happened, the woman would not stop bombarding her phone. Wheein had a burst of confidence, after spending lunch time with the older woman.

She had not expected the words to come out, she surprised the both of them when she asked Yongsun out.

She’d been thinking about seeing Yongsun outside of work, since they had drinks at her apartment. Yongsun was an honest and caring woman, her looks were all a plus for Wheein.

When she first suggested drinks, she had meant going to a bar to just catch up on the things they couldn’t when lunch was cut short. But now that Yongsun implied that it might be a date, she felt herself getting nervous at the thought of seeing her again.

Hyejin texted her inappropriate comments about what might happen, and Wheein felt her face heating up at the thought of Yongsun being that close to her.

She doesn’t want Yongsun to think that she’s only after her for her looks, Wheein finds herself falling for her as they spend time together. She hopes that she’ll make it through the night without embarrassing herself.

Wheein looked at the case files while massaging her forehead. She was growing more stressed by the moment.

“I guess we’ll find out on Friday, won’t we?”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Friday came sooner than anticipated. During the week, the two women were both swamped with new cases in the office. The woman who came in to see Wheein had come by more than once to see Yongsun. Feeling proud, Wheein smiled whenever she saw her.

Yongsun ended up having to stay overtime. She read over the case file that she went over with Wheein, making more notes. The woman was distraught at the thought of having to testify, but Yongsun encouraged her. She even offered for Wheein to be there, if she was available.

When Wheein heard, she made sure to be free that week. Sitting back, she closed her eyes as she sighed. Deciding that she would revisit the case in the morning, she packed up for the night.

Opening her phone, she was surprised to see that she had stayed well after the office closed. It was almost 9pm. Suddenly, Yongsun felt nervous. She knew Wheein was next door working, but she couldn’t help but think of what happened last week.

Yongsun felt like she was experiencing deja vu as she packed up her things, making sure not to forget her car keys, before making her way to Wheein’s.

Today, Wheein wore grey toned plaid pants with a white button up, with dark sunglasses. It was simple and fit for the setting, but what Yongsun fixated on was her tie. It was was a different color, but she wore it the way she did last week.

Throughout the day, Yongsun found herself getting distracted at the thought of how it feels around her fingers. Tugged off Wheein’s neck and knotted around her wrists, around her throat. She shook her head, willing herself to pull it together and get through the night.

“Keep it up and you won’t last in not making an absolute fool of yourself tonight.”

She stood in her office for 5 minutes, before finally walking out to lock her door and knock on Wheein’s. Yongsun felt like pacing.

The light in Wheein’s office was dimly lit in comparison to the bright hallway lights, and her music was playing at a lower volume than usual. Yongsun’s eyes widened at the space., she’d never really been inside.

Quickly Wheein apologized for the mess, when there was none. Yongsun was quick to retort, “Please, this is nothing compared to my office. That place is in a constant state of paper chaos.”

Wheein giggled, “Usually I keep it cleaner but this week has been a little busier than usual so its like this.”

Yongsun smiled at the younger woman, “You ready for tonight?”

Picking up her blazer and bag, she smirked at her, “I think the question is, are you?”

Yongsun’s cheeks reddened. She in fact was not ready for tonight. She spent a lot of time mulling over the thought of what would happen if she let what happened last week, slip. She was hoping the odds would be in her favor for the night.

“Come on, I’ll drive. There’s a bar near my apartment we could go to, they have good food too.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The drive was relatively silent. The two women settled and were comforted by the silence. Work had taken a lot out of them and sitting to relax was enough, there would be talking later.

While the bar near Yongsun’s apartment wasn’t far, Wheein found herself exhausted enough to take a short nap on the drive. Wheein jolted slightly when she felt a soft hand on her knee.

“Are you sure you still want to go out? I can take you home and let you sleep.”

Wheein shook her head softly, “I’m fine. It’s the weekend, I can catch up on sleep for two whole days.” “Okay, but wait here for a second, I need to go check something.” Yongsun replied, opening her door and walking into the bar.

Hearing the radio, Wheein realized that it was playing songs connected to Yongsun’s phone. She checked to see the title of the playlist, blushing when she read it.

It had a short title, capturing the theme behind the songs in it.

Sex.

Yongsun came back after a couple songs, with two large bags filled with food and alcohol. Settling them in the back seat, she opened the door and put her seatbelt on.

Wheein looked at her, questioning. But before she could ask, Yongsun spoke. “I know how tiring it can be being out after an exhausting week, so I figured we could do what we did last time. Your place or mine?”

The passenger sat with a surprised expression, which soon melted into eyes filled with affection and appreciation. “Your apartment is near here right?”

Taking that as an answer, she put the car in drive as she turned the corner to her place. Parking in the lot, she opened Wheein’s door as she went to grab the bags. While the younger woman offered to help, Yongsun refused. 

Opening the door for Yongsun, she greeted the doorman who nodded his head in return. Entering the elevator, she pressed 12 and stood next to the taller woman.

She was curious to see what Yongsun’s apartment looked like. She knew it was one of the penthouse suites, since she lived on the second highest floor of the building. The elevator doors opened as Yongsun motioned with her head.

Wheein offered to hold one bag while she opened the door. Instead, she handed her the keys. She unlocked the door and was slightly surprised by the size of her apartment.

It seemed like Yongsun had, expensive tastes. Yet the space felt cozy somehow. Wheein fixated on the couch, how luxurious it looked and how it was large enough to fit two.

Wheein has thought about sex with Yongsun, she has thought about it often. But being in Yongsun’s apartment and being in close proximity with her made her nervous. She was hoping she wouldn’t let anything slip.

“Your apartment is cute.” Wheein commented.

“Thanks. Usually I have my dog here to greet me when I get home, but she’s with my parents this weekend. They miss her.”

Yongsun made her way to her room, “I’m gonna change into casual clothes. Do you want anything more comfortable? Should I get you shorts?”

Wheein declined, “I’m fine, don’t worry about it. I’ll get things settled here while you’re changing.”

“Feel free to look through the kitchen drawers if you need anything!”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sitting next to one another at the coffee table in the living room, music played softly as Wheein laughed at Yongsun’s story. “So wait, you have a recreational fun license?”

“I didn’t always want to be a lawyer, you know.” Yongsun said playfully, as she took another sip of her drink. Even though she’s two cans in, she’s more than buzzed.

Wheein looked thoughtfully at her. “What did you want to be, before fighting crime against women?”

“A flight attendant. After that, it was a singer. I was popular during open mic night at the local bar near my college.” Wheein laid her head on Yongsun’s shoulder as she held her hand.

“I wanted to be an artist once. I draw and paint when I have free time, but you look down once and suddenly four years have gone by. In between everything, it was a dancer and a singer.”

Yongsun took in Wheein’s scent. Honey and lavender.

“I bet you’re phenomenal at those things.” Wheein often undermined her own abilities. Yongsun found herself complimenting the younger woman in a slur of sentences. She shifted nervously.

She wasn’t embarrassed about complimenting Wheein. The other woman was too close now. She sat with their knees touching, holding Yongsun’s hand. Yongsun couldn’t help but notice how soft Wheein’s skin was.

Should she tell Wheein? She finds herself feeling guilty for fantasizing about the shorter woman, who sees her as a close colleague.

Being drunk really does make you brave, in Yongsun’s case she would argue that it made you stupid.

“Can I tell you something?”

Wheein hummed, letting Yongsun know she was listening. She sat up straighter when Yongsun paused.

“Okay, I just want to say I’m sorry.” Wheein looked at her incredulously, but Yongsun continued.

“I really should have knocked harder or waited longer for you to open the door. But it was too late, and I didn’t want you to have to take a cab. I thought that no one would be in, or that you’d gone home and so I was surprised to see your office light on. The music was a bit loud so I thought that maybe I should just walk in, and I really am so sorry that I walked in on you like that.”

Wheein’s eyes widened as her face settled in shock. Yongsun really did catch her.

But if Yongsun was anything drunk, she was talkative. It seemed like she was talking to herself, forgetting that Wheein was looking at her.

“Except there is a really big problem now. Not that you’re in trouble, but I think I might be. For some reason, this entire week I’ve just been distracted by you. You know, you dress really well. And now I can’t stop thinking about it, and you. So you being close to me will get me in big trouble because I can’t stop thinking about doing things to you that I shouldn’t be doing.”

If Wheein could open her mouth any wider, she would. Yongsun saw her. But what startled her more was that Yongsun wanted to have sex with her. She smiled.

“Especially since I think you’re an amazing person. Your work ethic is incredible, and your laugh is so full of heart. Somehow you make the best coffee, and you always hold the door open for me when I’m rushing to get home. I hope you find someone who treats you really well.”

There was a silence for a couple moments before Yongsun’s eyes snapped to Wheein.

Yongsun looked pleadingly at her, “Please tell me I didn’t just say all of that.” She pushed herself back, setting some distance between her and the other woman.

Wheein sat back on her knees, “So you saw me?”

Yongsun gulped as she nodded her head.

“And now you can’t stop thinking about doing things to me that you shouldn’t be doing?”

Yongsun’s eyes widened as Wheein started crawling slowly towards her. Her breath hitched when the woman straddled her lap. Yongsun softly answered.

“Yeah.”

Wheein lowered her head slightly, whispering into Yongsun’s ear.

“What if I wanted you to?”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun was dreaming. Truly this was not the reality, she didn’t have Wheein sitting on her lap. And Wheein didn’t just tell her what she thinks she did.

But the weight settled on her lap brings her to the conclusion that this really was happening. Yongsun was short circuiting, while the other woman giggled.

“You okay there?” She could see the gears turning in Yongsun’s mind.

“I—I’m. Wait, so you.. Hold on. You want me to… I’m sorry. I’m going to keep stuttering because you’re distracting. Me. You’re distracting me. I’m distracted. And drunk, so drunk.”

Wheein seemed to find it entertaining, since her giggles turned into laughter. She looked at Yongsun adoringly, “Should we talk about it then? I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of you when you’re vulnerable like this, because I like you. A lot actually.”

Now it was Wheein’s turn to blush. She felt Yongsun’s breath hitch as hands tightened around her hips.

“We should talk. But all I can think about now is kissing you since your face is so close, and your eyes are really pretty. If people don’t tell you that, they should.” 

There was a beat of silence before Yongsun continued, her voice soft. “You know, I could never regret being with you. Even if all you wanted was sex.”

Settling into Wheein’s warmth, she traced her collarbone with her nose, discovering another tattoo.

“I would like sex.”

A muffled hum.

“But I would also like to take you on a date, and get to know you more. Maybe in between all of that, we can kiss and hold hands. If you’re good.”

Yongsun chuckled.

“Are you kidding me? I’ll be more than good. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

The pair sat laughing together. As Wheein’s hands settled on Yongsun’s shoulders while the latter woman’s fingers scratched the nape of her neck.

She looked into Yongsun’s eyes with a serious demeanor, “Can I ask you something?”

Yongsun’s lips were pursed, she nodded. Letting Wheein know she was paying attention, and not fantasizing.

“Can I kiss you? Not that I don’t like sitting here on your lap and talking, but knowing you haven’t been able to stop thinking about me all week got me really wet. Plus, you’re really fucking cute when you’re drunk.” Wheein pouted.

Yongsun had no power to decline, offering a dazed nod instead.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun’s skin was on fire.

Wheein took her time as she moved her face closer to Yongsun’s, teasing the older woman one more time before claiming her long awaited kiss.

The second Wheein’s lips touched hers, she felt like she was floating and melting at the same time. She gripped Wheein’s hips tighter, pulling her closer, making the younger woman groan.

Yongsun felt herself sobering up from the alcohol, as she got drunk on something else.

The kiss was softer than Yongsun anticipated. Like Wheein was testing the waters before she let the waves consume her. If Yongsun hadn’t been paying attention, she would’ve thought that the younger woman never kissed her at all.

Pulling back, Wheein rested her forehead against Yongsun. Her breaths hit the older woman’s lips, prolonging the tingling feeling. The shorter woman tried to steel herself, eyes closed as she attempted to stay grounded.

“I think you’re making me go crazy. I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Yongsun cupped her cheek, the pad of her thumb distracting Wheein as it traced the outline of her lips. The music thumped softly before Yongsun replied.

“Then don’t.”

Their second kiss was initiated by Yongsun. Craning her neck upwards, she tugged on Wheein’s lower lip gently, pulling the woman closer.

Wheein’s hand wrapped around Yongsun’s neck, as the other bunched up her shirt. The two women closed any space between them, driven by the heat from each other’s bodies.

It wasn’t long before Wheein started to whine, as Yongsun moved from kissing her lips to littering pecks down her neck.

Yongsun wanted to mark Wheein everywhere. But she wondered if that was going too far, since they didn’t discuss what boundaries and limits.

Sensing Yongsun’s hesitation, she tugged on her hair as the older woman settled for softly biting the space where her neck met her shoulder.

The action caused Wheein to shiver, her thighs tensing around Yongsun’s waist. She whined louder.

“Harder, please.”

Yongsun looked up at the woman. Cheeks flushed, and eyes glossy. It reminded her of that night. Groaning, she went back to Wheein’s neck, biting hard then soothing the skin with her tongue.

At this, Wheein gasped as she moved her head to give the older woman more access. With each bite and mark, she grew wetter. She should’ve been embarrassed by how desperate she sounded.

A familiar song reached Yongsun’s ears, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

Feeling the woman underneath her laugh, Wheein pulled back slightly, an amused glint in her eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

Yongsun’s eyes never left her as she tiled her head, signaling to the speaker.

“You hear that?”

_I do it like it's my profession_

_I gotta make a confession_

_I'm proud of all this bass_

_Could you put it in your face_

If it was possible, Wheein turned redder. It was the same song that was playing when Yongsun caught her. Before she could reply, the older woman continued.

“What were you thinking of?” Curiosity filled her voice, while lust clouded her eyes.

Smirking, Wheein ground her hips against Yongsun. Her reply was filled with teasing.

“Something really close to this. But with less clothing, and more kissing.”

Taking that as a challenge, she guided Wheein’s hips to grind harder against hers as she resumed her task. Now placing open mouthed kisses against Wheein’s chest as she unbuttoned Wheein’s shirt.

Mumbling, Yongsun didn’t cease her kissing as she asked Wheein for permission.

“Is this okay?”

Wheein moaned as she nodded her head. Offering only one word in reply.

“More.”

Before things could escalate, Yongsun abruptly stilled. She looked at Wheein thoughtfully.

Thinking something was wrong, concern etched Wheein’s voice as she asked the woman underneath her if everything was okay. Instead of replying to her question, Yongsun’s answer only raised more worry.

“Hold on.”

Yongsun’s face was focused as gripped Wheein’s thighs, standing up. Wheein let out a yelp as her legs wrapped tightly around the other woman’s hips.

Yongsun laughed as she walked them towards her bedroom. At her display of strength, Wheein’s desire grew tenfold, she knew the older woman could ruin her.

She wanted her to.

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, Yongsun smiled as finally gave Wheein a proper reply.

“Floor sex isn’t my thing.”

Wheein’s chuckle turned into a gasp as Yongsun untucked her shirt from her pants, unbuttoning the rest before tugging it off of her shoulders.

Yongsun’s hand curled around the tie, pulling Wheein in for another kiss. Before their lips met, the older woman shared her thoughts on the article of clothing.

“This fucking tie. You wore it last week too. I’ve been thinking of how this would look wrapped around your pretty hands.”

Still sensing some hesitance in Yongsun’s actions, Wheein offered one last teasing statement. Hoping to unhinge the carnal desire in her.

“Are you gonna fuck me properly now? You know, I haven’t touched myself since you last saw me.”

At that, Yongsun growled. Her apprehensions had dissolved, at the knowledge that Wheein wanted this as much, maybe more, than she does.

“I’m gonna make you scream.”

“Good.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yongsun turned to lay Wheein down, with her back to the mattress. The younger woman looked heavenly, hair tousled, hickeys covering her neck and collarbones.

Yongsun crawled towards her, like a leopard sizing up its prey. Wheein grew wetter at the thought of Yongsun’s head between her legs, hands gripping her thighs.

Biting her abdomen, Yongsun moved upwards, giving attention to her chest. Hands tangled in her hair, tugging her closer as she sucked a nipple into her mouth. Flicking it back and forth with her tongue, she tugged lightly with her teeth.

At this, Wheein’s hips shot upwards off the bed. Yongsun smirked.

So she likes it a little rough

“Please, Yongsun.”

Why Wheein still had pants on was beyond her. She felt that it was a bit unfair that she was half naked, yet Yongsun was fully clothed in pajamas.

Yongsun placed kisses along Wheein’s jawline as she bit her ear softly. She had one thing to ask of the younger woman.

At her question, Wheein almost came.

“Can I eat you out? I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since last week.”

Wheein let out a keening groan.

“Fuck, Yongsun.”

Yongsun’s hands traveled across the expanse of her body, caressing her inner thighs. If Wheein wasn’t sensitive before this, she definitely was now.

“Please? Let me make you come.”

Yongsun desperately wanted to fuck Wheein until she passed out, but she wanted to be absolutely sure the other woman was comfortable.

“God, Yongsun. Yes, please fuck me.”

The older woman groaned at Wheein’s words. As their eyes met, Wheein realized how disheveled Yongsun was. Her hair was messy, a result of Wheein’s hands. Her lips bruised, eyes dark.

Before she could move lower, Wheein’s voice held her in place.

“Take off your clothes first, I want to feel you. Plus it’s unfair, I’m almost naked and you’re still in your pajamas.”

“You’re so cute when you whine.”

Yongsun straddled Wheein’s abdomen as she lifted her shirt over her shoulders. Hands were quick to explore the skin that the shirt covered. Cupping Yongsun’s chest, she rolled a nipple between her fingers.

She could feel Yongsun’s arousal on her stomach, the older woman was wetter than she was. Yongsun’s hips moved involuntarily as her eyes fluttered shut. Wheein pulled Yongsun down, silencing her moans with her mouth.

As Wheein tugged off her bottoms, she realized that Yongsun’s shorts were soaked through. This woman will be the death of her.

Feeling Yongsun’s heat against her abdomen, she guided the older woman’s hips to grind against her.

“Fuck, I want to make you come first. Is that okay?”

Surprised by the shift in dominance, Yongsun nodded against Wheein’s shoulder. She was close, it probably wouldn’t take much.

Wheein sat up with Yongsun straddling her, one hand drifting south as the other pulled her closer. It was Wheein’s turn.

Her mouth was ruthless against Yongsun’s skin. Biting and sucking marks wherever she could. Yongsun whined loudly as Wheein bit a sensitive part of her neck.

“You’re so sexy, Yongsun. I bet you look so good when you come.”

Wheein’s fingers arrived at their destination between Yongsun’s legs. Gathering some wetness from her thighs, she ran a finger through her slit, applying light pressure around her clit.

Yongsun’s hips ground down against her hand, searching for more friction.

“If you stopped teasing, maybe you’d— fuck.”

Wheein pressed against her clit, her finger teasing Yongsun’s entrance before finally giving the older woman what she wanted.

“You’re so wet, baby. All for me?”

Before she could reply, Wheein added another finger. Yongsun let out a keening whine, relishing the feeling of fullness.

“Yes. Holy shit.”

Wheein wasn’t sure if she was replying to the question, or reacting to her actions. Either way, she was on a mission to make Yongsun come. She was going to make Yongsun scream.

Yongsun bit Wheein’s shoulder as the younger woman’s fingers moved inside her. Wheein gripped Yongsun’s hair, tugging her away from her neck.

“You make such pretty sounds for me, Yongsun. Don’t hide it.”

Wheein felt Yongsun’s heat clench at the comment. She smirked against the older woman’s neck. She tilted her head upwards, whispering a mix praise and dirty talk into Yongsun’s ear.

“How about you show me how you make yourself come? Since you’ve seen me, I think it’s only fair I get to see you.”

Yongsun’s groan turned into a whine as the fingers inside her came to a halt. Moving her hips, she started riding Wheein’s fingers. Chasing her release, as Wheein’s words brought her infinitely closer.

Her rhythm was hard and slow, willing Wheein’s fingers to go deeper. Grazing over a spot that made Yongsun whimper. She was so close, and they had just started.

Wheein’s other hand moved from her chest to her clit, making Yongsun’s hips stutter. Yongsun panted as her thumb rubbed against it.

Yongsun rarely considered herself the type to beg. Usually, she was the dominant type. But the younger woman’s words commanded her in a way she had never experienced before. She found herself pleading.

“More. please.”

Wheein smirked, she could tell the other woman was close. Her hips moved inconsistently, her voice was higher in pitch.

Wheein’s fingers established a quick rhythm as Yongsun’s hips moved to match her rhythm. Inserting a third one, rubbing tight circles on her clit, Yongsun yelped.

Yongsun only needed one last push.

“Come for me, Yongsun. You feel so good, baby. Come on.”

Yongsun wailed, hips stutter before stilling, thighs trembling as her body shook. Her nails raked down Wheein’s back, prompting a hiss from the younger woman.

“There it is. That’s my girl.”

However, Yongsun’s orgasm did nothing to deter the shorter woman. In fact, it seemed to motivate her. She wanted more.

As Yongsun’s orgasm raked through her body, she felt her second one approaching quickly as Wheein’s fingers brought her close to the edge once again.

“Wheein!”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

If Yongsun could describe it, she would. She felt thoroughly fucked. Wheein showed some mercy on her, after her third orgasm.

Yongsun was slightly embarrassed at the wet patch on her sheets beneath them. However, she set that aside as she watched Wheein suck her arousal off her fingers, groaning.

“You taste better than I imagined.”

Yongsun whimpered.

“I think I’m gonna get a noise complaint tomorrow morning.”

Now that she had her release, Yongsun was determined to make the younger woman feel just as good as she did.

Sensing a shift in her demeanor, Wheein found herself pinned underneath the older woman as Yongsun hovered over her.

“Why don’t we really give them something to complain about? Don’t think I forgot.”

Wheein whimpered as Yongsun kissed her roughly, moaning at the taste of herself on the brunettes tongue.

Yongsun quickly moved downward, unbuttoning Wheein’s pants. With each piece of skin that became exposed, Yongsun littered it with marks.

The younger woman’s hips rose off the bed to help Yongsun, as she removed the one thing preventing her from getting to where she wanted most.

Rather than directly licking Wheein’s slit, she settled for marking her thighs. She marked high enough that the other woman could still wear skirts if she wanted.

She nosed her inner thigh, as she moved closer to where Wheein needed her. Deft fingers sifted through Yongsun’s hair, encouraging her.

Without warning, she took Wheein’s clit into her mouth. The fingers in her hair gripped hard, tugging her closer.

Yongsun flicked her clit with her tongue, feeling wetness coat her chin. She moved Wheein’s thighs over her shoulders, her fingers teasing her entrance.

Waiting for permission, Wheein’s hips moved against Yongsun’s face as she moaned.

“Baby, please.”

Yongsun tossed her inhibitions aside as she submitted to her desires. She made a promise to the woman beneath her, she had to make do on her words.

Her fingers sunk easily into her heat, making Wheein groan loudly. Both women cursed at the sensation.

Clouded by her impending orgasm, Wheein’s hips moved, pulling Yongsun’s fingers in deeper while grinding her clit against the older woman’s tongue.

Sensing that the teasing had been enough, Yongsun began a quick rhythm. Her fingers curled against a sensitive spot, while she sucked harshly on Wheein’s clit.

“I’m so close, Yongsun. Please make me come.”

Yongsun responded with fervor. Seeing Wheein desperate enough for release, had her head spinning.

It only took a few more strokes, before Wheein’s hips stilled as she screamed. Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Yongsun took all the release she was offered.

Wheein panted as Yongsun kissed her way up her body. Rubbing her clit slowly, she found herself close to the edge once more. If this was revenge for earlier, Wheein would gladly take everything Yongsun had to offer.

She groaned at the taste of herself on Yongsun’s tongue.

“God, you’re so sexy. I could watch you come all day.”

Instead of replying, Wheein whined. Yongsun inserted two fingers, fucking her with shallow thrusts as her thumb rubbed her clit.

“You’re so tight, baby. I bet you feel so full with my fingers inside you.”

Yongsun felt a wave of wetness coat her fingers. Smirking, she continued.

“Are you gonna come again? Go ahead, baby. Make a mess for me.”

Wheein had no choice but to follow through on her command. Her hips rose off the bed as her second orgasm raked through her body. Yongsun littered kisses on her face, fingers moving to draw it out for as long as possible.

Yongsun would definitely have to change the sheets.

As Wheein’s breathing returned to normal, she whimpered as Yongsun removed her fingers. Before she could bring them to her mouth, the younger woman took them in hers.

Wheein’s eyes never left hers as she sucked Yongsun’s fingers clean. Their lips met in a languid kiss, both women spent.

The woman underneath her giggled as Yongsun settled on top of her. Yongsun mumbled against Wheein’s neck. 

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Wheein intertwined their fingers, thoughtful.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

Yongsun laughed loudly as she continued.

“I’ve wanted that for months now. None of my fantasies could ever live up to what really happened.”

Yongsun smiled as she kissed Wheein’s dimple.

“It’s a good thing we have the whole weekend. I want to take you out tomorrow.”

The woman yawned as exhaustion took over her body. Yongsun offered a few more words, wrapping her arms around Wheein’s waist.

“We could live out some of those fantasies if you want. I didn’t even use any of my toys on you.”

“Wait, you have _toys_?!”

Yongsun’s cackle could be heard in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it here!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, I might turn it into a story.


End file.
